Everything
by CSIBuckeye
Summary: Done as a Lyric challenge for the song Everything by Lifehouse. Grissom comes to a realization about Sara


Title: Everything

Author: CSIBuckeye

Rating: G

Pairing: GSR

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit, hope you enjoy anyway

Notes: Lyric Wheel challenge. For ashiya who gave me the song "Everything" by Lifehouse. Written for the challenge at BestKeptPrivate and cross posted here

There aren't enough thanks in the world for Daphne the superbeta who helped me through too many incarnations of this fic to remember! Not sure I would have ever gotten here without her! Thanks Daphne!

And sorry this is late, but apparently I'm in good company there!

"You're late."

"Cherry almond muffins with brown sugar topping," he said, holding up a small pink bakery box.

"They aren't making those any more!" She shot him a smirk full of skepticism.

"For you, they are," his eyes sparkled with delight at her response.

"You're forgiven," her smile blossomed into full radiance. It was only a few months ago that he had shown up on her doorstep with those same muffins in hand and a catch in his voice as he'd asked her if it was too late…for breakfast. She'd given more than passing consideration to slamming the door in his face. But there had been something in his voice she'd never noticed before, and the desire to hear him out had prevailed. She'd been stunned into silence when he'd told her how much he regretted the mess he'd made of their relationship, but she'd literally had to bite her lip to stem the tears when he'd quietly confessed how much he'd missed her. And just like that he was back in her life.

He made his way to her small kitchen, the path having become comfortably familiar; they shared breakfast after work at least a couple times a week, sometimes at her place, sometimes at his. "Stay there and close your eyes," he said as she stopped just outside the kitchen area.

A raise of her eyebrows answered him, but she didn't move from the indicated spot.

"Humor me," he said, a mischievous smile playing at the corner of his eyes.

With a small shake of her head, she did as requested and let her eyelids slide shut. As soon as they were closed, she felt Grissom's hands on her shoulders, turning her to face the other way. Her breathing hitched almost imperceptibly at the touch of his hands.

"No peeking," he said, moving away as he felt her breath catch and tried to ignore the shiver that ran down his spine. Pulling a candle from his pocket, he placed it in the top of one of the muffins and lit it. Shielding the flame, he walked slowly up behind her and reached around to hold the pastry in front of her. "Open your eyes," he whispered, nervous anticipation audible in his voice. "Happy birthday, Sara."

As her eyes fluttered open they were captured immediately by the flame dancing on the candle, and she broke into an enormous grin. Her gaze leapt up and met his in the mirror hanging in the entryway, her surprise and joy overflowing like tears.

His heart swelled knowing he was responsible for the happiness he saw there. "Make a wish," he said as he caught his own reflection. His smile was unwavering and his blue eyes shone with tenderness and…something else.

She lowered her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She'd been seven years old the last time she remembered making a wish on her birthday. That one certainly hadn't come true, but this one at least had potential. As she leaned down to blow out the flame, she paused, "Thank you, this means everything to me."

_Everything_. The word echoed in his head. _Everything._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Ladies and gentlemen the captain has turned on the fasten seatbelts sign. Please return your seatbacks and tray tables to their upright positions. We should be arriving in sunny San Francisco on time."_

_Grissom toggled the lever on the armrest, bringing his seat up without losing his place in the article. _

"_Your everything is missing something." _

_"Excuse me?" His eyes flicked up from the journal he'd been reading, as he turned to the woman seated next to him. He watched as she twirled the gold band on her finger and pursed her lips._

"_Your everything…success, respect, knowledge…it's incomplete," her crooked smile somehow sad._

_He took a moment to study the way the overhead light accented the gray in her once dark auburn hair. He estimated her to be about sixty years old, but the vibrancy she emanated gave her a timeless quality. Shaking his head he said, "I really have no idea what you're talking about." _

_"I know…but you will. She'll combine everything you've ever dreamed of with everything you've ever feared, and she'll be…what you're missing." The light hearted smile she wore was eclipsed by the impossible knowledge behind her eyes._

_His eyes narrowed as a tickle of unease made its home in the pit of his stomach, their conversation faltering as the plane touched down. His thoughts whirled as he contemplated what she'd said. A woman? One broken heart had been quite enough for him, and he'd honestly come to prefer his solitude anyway. Besides, he would readily acknowledge that he was a difficult man to know, and had an equally difficult job with which to compete. It would certainly take someone uniquely qualified to go through life with him. But, all he had ever dreamed? Even he had to admit that was a tempting thought. _

_Disembarking the plane, Grissom offered her his arm and she slipped hers through it without hesitation. He snuck a sidelong look at her as they strolled through the terminal. He gave no credence to psychic phenomena as a whole, but he also wasn't closed minded enough to think that there wasn't some unexplainable magic in the universe. He was genuinely intrigued by his new acquaintance, and if she was crazy, she was certainly very lucid in her delusions. "So…do you consider yourself a psychic?"_

_"No. It's just… I'm privy to insights when I encounter…certain people," she said._

_"What type of people?" The furrow of his brow deepened._

_"Well, usually its people who are…significant in some way," she said, deliberately looking away. _

_"How could I possibly be significant in your life?" _

_"I can't really explain it without educating you on the theoretical physics of time and space, and…I don't think we have time for that," she said with a wry half smile. "There's my husband," she pointed, interrupting his next question._

_He watched as a sprightly older gentleman dressed casually in khaki pants and a light blue shirt ambled over and placed a light kiss on her lips. Shocks of white curls peeked out from under the edges of his driving cap. "Welcome home, honey. I missed you."_

_She gazed lovingly in his eyes, placing her hand on his cheek, "I missed you too dear." She pulled him aside whispered a few words to him and his surprised eyes found Grissom's briefly over her shoulder. _

_He moved away to a nearby bank of chairs, embarrassed to be caught watching such an unguarded display of tenderness. It was obvious that the man was a good ten or fifteen years older than his wife, but watching the love they exchanged with simple looks and gestures made it clear, they were meant to be together. When he looked back to the couple, she had turned and was striding over to him._

"_Good luck with your seminar, I hope you enjoy your stay in San Francisco," she said._

_"Will I?" He couldn't resist._

_"I guess that depends on what wins out, your fears…or your desires." She winked as she took her husband's arm and walked away. They fell instantly in step, their bodies precisely in tune after so many years spent at each others' sides._

_He smiled after them and was surprised when the man turned back to him. He found himself the recipient of an oddly familiar gaze and before he could contemplate where he might know the man from, he was being addressed by him._

_"Remember something, will you?" _

_Grissom cocked his head and nodded affirmatively, entranced by the look in the other man's eyes._

_"When you find her, she'll be your everything. Just…let her in." Lifting his wife's hand he gently placed a kiss there, before leading her away._

Make a wish? Sara stared down at the candle for a long moment, unsure what to say, unable to trust her voice. Everything she'd always wanted was within her grasp, his body so close, but his heart…that had long been the problem; she was never quite sure where it lay. But when she blew out the candle and lifted her eyes to his, what she saw there was the culmination of all the wishes she'd ever made in her entire life.

"Sara," he breathed as he turned her to face him, his hands still resting on her bare arms.

She willed herself not to breathe, not to move, and especially not to hope. How many times had they been here before, on the brink of something he would never allow to happen?

He saw the doubt in her eyes, and he knew he had no one to blame but himself. He had filled her mind with his own fears, and now he didn't know how he could ever erase them. He could summon no perfect quote, and he knew his words would never be enough. He slid his hands up her arms and cupped her face. Her name fell from his lips, a plea for forgiveness and a promise of love echoing there.

As the last pieces of his mask fell away, Sara saw him clearly for the first time. The vulnerability and desire that burned there told her more than words ever could. He had opened himself up to her, and taken that first step towards everything she'd ever dared to hope for.

Her hands encircled his waist as he brushed his lips tentatively against hers. Sweet uncertainty was replaced by long denied passion as she deepened the kiss. As his tongue met hers, his body ached with a desire unlike anything he'd ever felt. He pulled back, placing kisses on her cheek while he slowed his breathing enough to speak, "You are my everything."

"As you are mine," she whispered, a tear of amazement sliding down one cheek

And as his lips covered hers again, he knew he'd had everything at his fingertips all along. He'd only had to reach out and be welcomed home.

The End

"_Everything" by Lifehouse_

_Find me here,_

_And speak to me._

_I want to feel you,_

_I want to hear you._

_You are the light ,_

_That's leading me,_

_To the place,_

_Where I find peace again._

_You are the strength,_

_That keeps me walking._

_You are the hope,_

_That keeps me trusting._

_You are the life,_

_Into my soul._

_You are my purpose,_

_You're everything._

_And how can I stand here with you,_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me,_

_How could it be,_

_Any better than this?_

_You calm the storms,_

_And you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hand,_

_You won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart,_

_And you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in,_

_Take me deeper now._

_And how can I stand here with you,_

_And not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me,_

_How could it be,_

_Any better than this?_

_Cuz you're all I want,_

_You're all I need,_

_You're everything, everything._


End file.
